1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoformed lids for use as covers on beverage containers and other dispensing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to thermoformed lids for use as covers on beverage containers and other dispensing devices, wherein the lid includes a dispensing spout and wherein a closure plug is tethered to the lid by means of a connecting arm frangibly attached to the lid.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Thermoformed lids for use as covers on beverage containers and other dispensing devices are well known in the art. A typical thermoformed lid fits over an open upper end of a container, such as a beverage cup, and is adapted to be sealingly affixed thereto so as to minimize the risk of spillage from the cup, for example, in the event the cup is tipped over inadvertently.
According to one conventional container arrangement known in the art, the lid includes a circular flange which is snap-fit over a circular lip provided near the open upper end of the cup. In such an arrangement, the lid can be removed from the cup (and re-affixed thereto) by snapping the lid flange off of (and back on to) the cup lip so as to allow for pouring or otherwise dispensing of the container contents, when desired.
However, such an arrangement requires the user thereof to remove the lid each time the user desires to dispense liquid therefrom. In conventional beverage containers, such as coffee cups, it is inconvenient to the end user to require that the lid be removed from the cup each time the user desires to drink from the cup. As such, it is well-known in the art to provide a dispensing spout in the lid so as to allow the user to pour (or otherwise dispense) liquid from the cup without removing the lid from the cup. In such arrangements, it is typical for the dispensing spout to be relatively small, so as to allow for reasonable dispensing therethrough while still generally enclosing the open upper end of the cup so as to minimize the risk of spillage therefrom during ordinary use. It is desirable therefore to provide a lid for use as a cover on a container, such as, for example, a beverage cup, wherein the lid is adapted to inhibit spillage of the container contents therefrom. It is furthermore desirable to provide a lid for use as a cover on a container, such as, for example, a beverage cup, wherein the lid is adapted to inhibit spillage of the container contents therefrom and wherein the lid is provided with a dispensing spout for the purpose of dispensing container contents therefrom.
It is also known, however, to provide a removable plug or other sealing device for the purpose of closing the dispensing spout when the spout is not required to be open. In the case of hot beverages, sealing the dispensing spout aids in keeping the beverage hot, and in the case of cold beverages, sealing the dispensing spout aids in keeping the beverage cold. Furthermore, sealing the dispensing spout reduces the risk of spillage of the container contents from the spout, for example, if the container is tipped over.
Because it typically is easier to remove the removable plug from the spout than it is to remove the lid from the cup, it is less inconvenient for the user to remove the plug each time the user desires to drink from the cup. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a lid for use as a cover on a container, such as, for example, a beverage cup, wherein the lid is adapted to inhibit spillage of the container contents therefrom, wherein the lid is provided with a dispensing spout for the purpose of dispensing container contents therefrom and wherein a removable plug is provided to close the dispensing spout so as to inhibit spillage of the container contents.
Removable plugs known in the art, however, typically are separate from the lid and/or the cup, and may be misplaced or inadvertently discarded, in which case, the user is unable to close the dispensing spout for the purposes stated above. As such, it is known to attach the plug to the cup and/or lid in some manner so as to prevent disassociation of the plug from the container. One such lid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,397, wherein the closure member is tethered to the lid by a flexible connector arm, which is formed at one end thereof integrally with a flange portion of the lid. A free end of the connector arm includes a plug and may be attached to the flange portion of the lid by a small securing tab, which is formed integrally with both the free end of the connector arm and the flange portion of the lid. A user detaches the free end of the connector arm by tearing through the securing tab, thereby allowing the user to insert a plug provided on the free end of the connector arm into a drink opening formed in the lid.
It has been observed, however, that when such a connector arm is attached to the lid in the manner described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,397, detaching the free end of the connector arm from the lid oftentimes results in tearing of the flange portion of the lid, thereby breaching the integrity of the seal between the lid and the cup. It is desirable, therefore, to provide a lid for use as a cover on a container, such as, for example, a beverage cup, wherein detachment of such a connector arm from the lid can be achieved without breaching the integrity of the seal between the lid and the cup.